KUTUKAN
by smcacia
Summary: Menjadi berbeda dengan orang lain bukan merupakan keinginanya, menyebut itu anugrah atau kesialan pun sama sekali tidak dapat merubah fakta tersebut. Ya dia adalah Kim Doyoung seseorang yang mampu melihat hal-hal ghaib. " Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku hantu sialan!" / " Berbicara dengan hantu lagi Kim?"/ JAEDO #NCT FF Jaehyun Doyoung GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

FF terbaru dari aku! Semoga suka ya^^

.

KUTUKAN

O

o

O

Kim Doyoung

Jung Jaehyun

Park Jisung

NCT

Chapter 1

Author POV

Terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata bulat yang besar dengan rambut berponinya tengah menunduk dalam diam, tidak dia sedang tertidur dengan begitu lelap. Sampai ada satu suara yang mengganggu tidurnya.

" Nuna, nuna, nuna"

Gadis tersebut mulai memberikan respon dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah benar-benar terjaga dari tidurnya ia melihat sesosok bocah laki-laki yang menatapnya penuh harap.

" Ah kau lagi, sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku."

Bocah itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya disertai dengan permintaanya berkali-kali.

" Tolong bantu aku, aku mohon!"

Gadis itu pun tetap terdiam dan mencoba kembali untuk tertidur. Tapi suara bocah laki-laki itu masih saja terdengar. Hingga terasa ada sentuhan pada tanganya yang membuat hilangnya kesabaran gadis itu.

" Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku hantu sialan!" gadis tersebut berteriak sampai bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Dia hanya terdiam saat melihat semua orang yang ada disitu memperhatikanya dengan tatapan kesal dan mencemooh. Dengan perasaan kesal gadis itu pun meninggalkan kelasnya.

Doyoung POV.

Lagi-lagi aku mengumpat dengan tidak anggunya dihadapan teman-temanku. Oh tidak semakin hancur sama image ku sebagai gadis baik-baik. Aku pun masih setia mengumpat didalam hati. Hingga ku lihat ada seseorang yang mengikutiku pergi. Ah kenapa bocah ini mengikuti terus. Aku sudah hampir berlari sebelum ak mendengar isak tangis yang begitu memilukan.

" Maafkan aku Doyoung nuna hikss hikss"

Sial dia menangis, aku paling tidak tahan melihat seorang anak kecil menangis. Tapi aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk tdak berurusan denganhal-hal seperti ini lagi. Tapi aku pun tak tega jika melihat dia selalu mencariku dan mengagetkanku dengan tidak sopanya. Hah, baiklah aku memutuskan untuk membantunya akan lebih menyesal bila aku tidak membantunya.

" Baiklah Park Jisung aku akan membantu mu"

Author POV

" Aku rasa dia memang sudah gila" ujar Jaemin.

" Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jeno.

" Siapa lgi kalau bukan Doyoung, kelakuanya makin hari makin menyebalkan"

" Hahaha, bukankah sudah kubilang dia memang seperti itu sejak di jhs"

"Berhentilah bergosip seperti wanita! Jaehyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan temanya berbicara pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang lain pun hanya menurut tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka lupa bahwa disini ada Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun terlihat meninggalkan kedua temanya. Dia berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

" Jadi kamu cuma ingat sedikit tentang masa lalumu itu?"

Jaehyun segera mendekati sumber suara, ternya Doyoung tengah terduduk sambil membelakanginya.

" Kalau begitu mana bisa aku membantumu Jisung ah?"

Jaehyun tau bahwa gadis yang sedang ia perhatikan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi ya seseorang yang tidak terlihat rupanya. Jaehyun masih setia menguping pembicaraan Doyoung yang hanya satu arah.

" Baiklah kau boleh mengikutiku, tapi dengan satu syarat jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba itu bisa membuatku mati muda!"

Doyoung berucap dengan penuh penekanan. Terlihat bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk.

" Ok, kita sudah sepakat kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas kau boleh menemaniku di kelas asal jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya setan cilik"

Doyoung pun segera bergegas kembali menuju kelas. Jaehyun yang bersembunyi pun segera mengikuti Doyoung.

Jisung POV

Syukurlah Doyoung nuna mau membantuku dan sekarang aku harus mengikuti perjanjian yang kami buat. Aku dilarang untuk mengganggunya selama berada di sekolah dan tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sebetulnya bukan keinginanku untuk muncul tiba-tiba, itu hanya refleks, ya bisa kubilang itu kelebihan dari seorang hantu. Aku tertawa pelan gara-gara pikiranku sendiri. Kulihat Doyoung nuna sedikit mendelikan matanya ke arahku.

" Galaknya" gumamku.

Doyoung nuna langsung memelototiku dengan tajam. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain. Tanpa sengaja aku bertatap muka dengan seorang laki-laki yang terus memandang ke arah Doyoung nuna. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan membaca name tagnya.

" Jung Jaehyun"

Ku perhatikan lagi dia sama sekali tidak menulis apapun pada bukunya. Dia hanya terus menatap Doyoung nuna yang begitu fokus pada pelajaranya. Hingga ku dengar dia bergumam.

" Sampai kapan Doyoung ah"

Author POV

Jam pulang sekolah pun telah tiba, semua anak-anak bersorak dengan gembira. Maklum pelajaran semakin kesini semakin berat. Jisung hantu cilik itu mendekati Doyoung yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

" Nuna, kau dekat dengan laki-laki bernama Jaehyun ?" tanya Jisung yang penasaran. Doyoung yang mendengar pertanyaan Jisung pun mengehentkan kegiatanya sebentar.

" Tidak"

Jawaban singkat yang berikan Doyoung tidak memenuhi syarat kepuasan yang Jisung miliki.

" Benarkah? Tadi selama pelajaran berlangsung dia memeperhatikanmu terus dan dia sempat menggumamkan namamu"

Doyoung menatap Jisung dengan kesal. Doyoung merasa hantu cilik ini sungguh memiliki keingintahuan yang sangat besar dan sangat cerewet. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal membiarkan hantu ini berada di sekitarnya.

" Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tahu, kepo sekali kamu itu huh"

Doyoung berucap dengan bersungut-sungut. Tak tahukah dia banyak orang memperhatikanya dirinya lagi. Tak sedikit juga yang berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Doyoung yang sudah kebal pun dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Sampai satu suara mengintrupsi langkahnya.

" Berbicara dengan hantu lagi Kim?"

Bisikan orang-orang pun semakin keras terdengar. Doyoung kesal, rasanya ingin sekali ia langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi seperti ada yang melarangnya untuk keluar dari kelas. dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap Jaehyun.

" Kau mengabaikan teman-teman nyatamu dan malah mempedulikan teman-taman hantumu , tak bisa kah kau berhenti berbicara sendiri?"

" Kau jangan sok tahu Jung Jaehyun"

Doyoung mengintrupsi perkataan Jaehyun dengan nada kesalnya. Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun masih ingin membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Doyoung di hadapan teman-temanya.

" Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk bersosialisasi dengan normal"

Doyoung berdecih mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Dia menampilkan senyum remeh yang membuat orang di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

" Itu bukan urusan mu Jung"

" Kau di cap aneh oleh teman-teman sekelasmu sendiri Doyoung! Tak sadarkah kau dengan itu?"

" Hahaha, tentu saja aku sadar. Dan apakah kau lupa akibat ulah siapa aku menjadi terkucilkan di sekolah?"

Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Doyoung membuat beberapa orang yang masih menyaksikan hal tersebut terdiam. Jaehyun sebagai lawan bicaranya pun ikut terdiam, dia tahu betul siapa yang mengakibatkan hal tersebut.

" Doyoung ah sudahlah abaikan saja Jaehyun, ayo kita pulang!"

Ten yang merasa pembicaraan ini sudah tidak akan berjalan baik pun mendekati Doyoung dan mengajaknya pulang.

" Tidak bisa Tennie, dia telah membuatku kesal. Tak bisa menjawab heh? Sudahlah aku berbicara sendiri pun tidak membuat kalian dan terutama kau rugi" Doyoung berujar sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaehyun. " Lagi pula mereka yang tidak bisa kalian lihat itu sudah menajdi bagian dari hidupku sejak aku kecil, tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak untuk melarangku"

Semuanya mengiyakan ucapan Doyoung dalam hati, beberapa orang memang mengetahui tentang mata Doyoung yang istimewa dan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, asal mereka tidak melihat Doyoung berbicara sendiri saat di sekolah. Bukan karena melihat itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak normal ,melainkan karena merasa takut.

" Kau memang sudah tidak waras! Aku disini mencoba untuk membantu mu!" jaehyun berteriak dengan penuh emosi. Dia kesal karena Doyoung menolak mentah-mentah bantuanya.

" Kau tidak akan mengerti dan lagi pula untuk apa kau mengerti ? kau tidak mempunyai mata seperti mataku!" ucap Doyoung tak kalah emosi.

" Kalaupun aku mempunyai mata seperti dirimu bisa kupastikan aku masih bergaul dengan temanku dan juga tidak akan seaneh dirimu!" Jaehyun berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Doyoung jengah setengah mati.

" Kalau begitu aku kutuk kau Jung Jaehyun untuk dapat melihat hantu seperti diriku!"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

KUTUKAN

O

o

O

Kim Doyoung

Jung Jaehyun

Park Jisung

NCT

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **Author POV**

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian dimana Jaehyun dan Doyoung bertengkar di kelas. Semenjak itu pula Jaehyun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya di kelas. Jaehyun sedang sakit, itulah keterangan yang ada pada keterangan ke absennya di kelas. Tapi tidak, ternyata hari ini Jaehyun datang ke sekolah walaupun dia sudah melewatkan jam pertama. Dia terlihat pucat, dan tidak secerah biasanya. Doyoung pun hanya sekilas menatap Jaehyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Setelahnya dia bersikap cuek seperti biasanya. Ketika jam istirahat pun Jaehyun memiliih untuk diam di kelasnya. Dan seperti selalu berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Jisung pun yang memang selalu muncul saat istirahat menatap tubuh Jaehyun yang terlihat kelelahan. Dengan niat untuk mellihat lebih dekat Jisung pun kembali melayang mendekati Jaehyun. Dilihatnya baik-baik Jaehyun yang masih terlelap, Jisung merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Jaehyun, dia pun mencoba menginti. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaehyun terbangun dan tanpa sengaja keduanya bertatapan. Jisung hanya diam saja, tapi berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang terlihat sedikit tersentak. Jisung pun yang heran segera menghampiri Doyoung yang sedang memakan bekalnya dengan khidmat.

" Nuna aku rasa kutukan mu sangat manjur"

Jisung berkata sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Doyoung. Doyoung tidak meresponya dia masih sibuk dengan makananya.

" Tadi saat aku menghampirinya dan tidak sengaja salling bertatapan dia terlihat sangat kaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menidurkan kembali kepalanya pada meja."

Doyoung yang mendengarkan cerita Jisung dalam diam ikut merasakan kecurigaan, tapi setelahnya dia membantah dengan tegas gagasan yang barus saja mampir dipikiranya.

" Tidak mungkin kutukan ku manjur, aku rasa dia hanya terbangun sebentar karena mimpinya. Jangan mengada-ada Jisung ah"

Jisung mengiyakan ucapan Doyoung, tapi sesungguhnya dia masih merasa kalau tadi Jaehyun benar-benar melihatnya. Jisung pun akhirnya menyerah dengan pikiranya, dia pun menyibukan dirinya dengan bersenandung lagu-lagu yang tidak familiar di telinga Doyoung.

 **Jaehyun POV**

Aku sungguh lelah hari ini, bagaimana tidak sudah hampir 3 malam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku seperti bermimpi dan ya terlempar ke dimensi lain. Omongan Doyoung saat itu benar-benar mempengaruhiku. Tiba-tiba kulihat Yuta hyung datang menghampiriku dengan Hansol hyung. Aku hanya menatap keduanya dengan diam dan berusaha untuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

" Yo woojae kudengar kau sakit, sudah sembuh?"

Hansol hyung bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir sama halnya dengan Yuta hyung yang menantikan jawabanku.

" Hanya sedikit demam hyung, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang"

Kulihat keduanya tersenyum, aku sebetulnya tidak sakit secara fisik hanya saja mataku yang mungkin sedang bermasalah.

" Aduh, mulai kan punggungku kambuh lagi"

Kudengar suara Yuta hyung mengerang kesakitan, aku pun langsung memusatkan perhatian ku pada Yuta hyung. Mataku pun memebelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Yuta dan Hansol yang menyadari perubahan mimik di wajahku langsung bertanya dengan khawatir.

" Ya! Kenapa kau? Mukamu terlihat terkejut sekali seperti sedang melihat hantu saja!"

Ujar Yuta sambil mencubit tanganku dengan keras, tapi sial cubitanya tidak membuatku mengalihkan tatapan mataku dari dirinya. Aku hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuta hyung.

" Yuta sunbae, sepertinya Jaehyun melihat sesuatu yang ada di punggungmu"

Suara Doyoung terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku menatapnya yang masih memperhatikan Yuta.

" Apa maksudmu Doyoung?"

Hansol yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Doyoung.

" Ada sesosok perempuan berambut panjang dan menggunakan seragam sama seperti kita berada di punggung Yuta sunbae, dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang, menempel pada punggung dan melingkarkan tanganya di leher Yuta sunbae"

Sungguh aku terkejut mendengarkan Doyoung dengan mudah mendeskripsikan apa yang dia lihat. Itu sama persis dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Oh tidak sepertinya aku sudah tidak waras.

" Kau melihatnya juga kan Jaehyun?"

Kudengar pertanyaan Doyoung yang tertuju padaku. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil menghampiri ku dan hyungdeul.

" Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya"

Aku menjawab pertanyaanya dengan cepat, kulihat Doyoung masih menatapku kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapanya pada ku. Dia memperhatikan punggung Yuta hyung dengan serius. Yuta hyung terlihat sedikit ketakutan, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

" Sunbae kau pernah buang air sembarangan? Di pohon di taman belakang sekolah di dekat uks itu?"

Yuta hyung yang ditanya pun seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat apakah dia pernah buang ar kecil di tempat yang disebut Doyoung. Dan kulihat Yuta hyung terlihat kaget dan takut secara bersamaan, dia pun mengangguk.

" Pantas saja, sunbae telah membuat hantu wanita yang menempati pohon itu marah. Dia jadi menempeli sunbae, punggung sunbae terasa sakit itu karena sunbae membawa hantu gadis itu kemana-mana"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" Sunbae harus meminta maaf, dan harus membersihkan tempat di sekitar pohon itu. Setelah itu dia tidak akan menempeli sunbae lagi"

Yuta hyung pun berterimakasih pada Doyoung dan segera menyeret Hansol hyung keluar dari kelas kelas.

"Jaehyun kau benar-benar tidak melihat sesosok yang menempel pada Yuta sunbae?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung, aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, tak peduli dengan teriakan Doyoung dan anak anak lelaki yang terus memanggilku.

 **Author POV**

Doyoung terlihat kesal karena orang yang dia panggil sedari tadi tidak menghiraukanya, bahkan Jisung pun ikut-ikutan meneriaki Jaehyun. Doyoung merasa cukup khawatir kepada Jaehyun, kalau benar Jaehyun dapat melihat yang dia lihat itu pasti akan sangat sulit untuk Jaehyun. Tapi karena Jaehyun sendiri yang berkata dia tidak melihat apapun membuat Doyoung sedikit merasa lega, hanya saja dirinya masih aneh ketika melihat banyak makhluk astral lain yang mengikuti Jaehyun.

" Sebaiknya kau tak usah pedulikan dia lagi Jisung, dia tidak dapat melihatmu atau yang lain"

" Kalau dia memang betulan bisa melihatku, itu semua salahmu nuna!"

Jisung yang berteriak membuat telinga Doyoung berdengung pelan, dia berusaha mengabaikan Jisung yang terus-terusan berbicara bahwa Jaehyun memang benar-benar mampu melihatnya.

" Sebenaarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Jaehyun? Terlihat peduli sekali padanya eh?"

Nada menyindir kental sekali keluar dari mulut Doyoung, hal itu membuat Jisung memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Jisung pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Doyoung yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Keduanya terdiam hingga bel masuk pun berbunyi, satu persatu siswa pun kembali kekelas menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Tak lama guru mereka pun datang, dan dengan cepat memberitahu mereka tentang materi apa yang akan mereka pelajari dan tugas apa yang akan mereka kerjakan. Kemudian gurut tersebut membuat kelompok secara berpasangan. Mereka akan ada tes bernyanyi duet. Entah ini yang dinamakan kesialan beruntun ternyata Doyoung dan Jaehyun menjadi pasangan duet. Hal itu cukup menggemparkan seisi kelas, karena mereka merasa perlu mengasihani Jaehyun yang harus berduet dengan Doyoung. Belum sempat Doyoung dan Jaehyun mengajukan protes, guru tersebut memperingati bahwa bila ada yang menolak keputusanya akan di kenakan sanksi. Jadi mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka semua siswa harus menerima keputusan yang diambil sang guru. Saat nya untuk berdiskusi secara berpasangan. Jaehyun terlihat berjalan menuju bangku Doyoung. Tetapi Jaehyun tak lantas langsung duduk di samping Doyoung.

" Kenapa malah berdiri? Duduk saja Jaehyun, nanti kita di tegur oleh guru centil itu"

Doyoung berbicara pada Jaehyun sambil tetap menulis catatan yang dia butuhkan. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Jaehyun, Doyoung pun kembali berbicara.

" Cepat duduk, atau kita berdua bisa mati diatangan guru itu!"

Kali ini Doyoung berbicara dengan nada bicara yang sedikit tidak sabar dan dengan menengadahakan kepalanya ke arah Jaehyun.

" Bagimana bisa? Kursi di sebelahmu sedang di duduki oleh anak lelaki berambut pirang..."

 **TBC**

* * *

balasan untuk review kemarin ya^^

dream'snoonachan : ini udah di lanjut! masih penasaran gak? wkwk. makasih ya udah baca dan review jangan kapok! jangan lupa baca dan review lagi hihih.

junkenjoe : udah di lanjut nih gimana ? wkwk makasih ya udah baca dan review, jangan kapok! jangan lupa juga buat baca dan review lagi~

Guest : wkwk doyoungnya aga galak disini xD. makasih ya udah baca dan ninggalin jejak. jangan kapok! jangan lupa baca dan review lagi~

thanks buat semua yang udah baca. semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya! ditunggu review nya chinguu^^


	3. Chapter 3

HALOVE! ada yang masih ingat ff ini gak?:") maaf ya lama banget baru updatenya..

KUTUKAN

O

o

O

Kim Doyoung

Jung Jaehyun

Park Jisung

NCT

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Author POV

Doyoung yang kaget dengan ucapan Jaehyun pun hanya mampu merespon dengan pelototan andalanya. Jaehyun yang melihat anak lelaki berambut pirang tersebut pergi dari bangku di sebelah Doyoung membuat Jaehyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Doyoung.

" Pulang sekolah kita harus bicara"

Jaheyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Doyoung. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk Jaehyun. Jisung hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

" Jadi kau benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?"

Doyoung yang bertanya dengan nada yang serius, Jaehyun yang sedari tadi melamun pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Oh astaga! Bagimana ini? ini semua salahku"

Doyoung terlihat panik mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia mondar- mandir dihadapan Jaehyun. Jisung hanya tertawa melihat sikap Doyoung yang memperlihtkan bahwa dirinya sangat cemas mendengar bahwa Jaehyun mampu melihat hantu..

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Berhenti bersikap konyol hantu pirang itu menertawakanmu terus"

Doyoung langsung mendelik ke arah Jisung. Jisung semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Doyoung langsung duduk di depan Jaehyun.

" Jaehyun ah, sungguh aku minta maaf aku tidak menyangka bahwa omongan ku bisa menjadi kenyataan seperti itu"

" Ya, tapi aku harap kamu bisa membantu ku menghilangkan kemampuan ini"

Doyoung terdiam mendengar permintaan -tiba Jisung muncul di hadapan keduanya. Dia datang dengan cengirann yang sangat konyol.

" Ya! Setan cilik sudah kubilang jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Doyoung pun mengomeli Jisung dengan kesal, Jaehyun yang melihat keduanya pun hanya tertawa karena masih ada hantu yang tidak menakutkan seperti Jisung.

" Jangan seperti itu nuna! Kalau aku masih hidup umurku mungkin sudah semur ayahmu bahkan mungkin lebih tua!"

Jisung pun berteriak tak kalah kencang. Doyoung masih memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Mau bagaimanapun dia sadar bahwa hantu cilik ini memang jauh lebih tua darinya.

" Sudah, kalian tidak perlu sampai bertengkar seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana Doyoung ah kau tahu cara untuk menutup kembali mataku?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung membutnya dan Jisung beralih menatap Jaehyun yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" Aku tidak tahu caranya Jae, tapi aku akan mencari tahu! Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadapmu!"

Doyoung berbicara dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia benar-benar menyesal telah mengutuk Jaehyun yang tidak-tidak.

" Tapi setahuku jika sudah terbuka pasti akan sulit untuk ditutup kembali"

Doyoung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jisung, dia tahu ucapan jisung akan sangat berpengaruh pada Jaehyun.

" Tapi tenang saja, aku dan Doyoung nuna akan segera mencari jalan keluar untukmu hyung"

Jisung berucap dengan nada yang sangat manis, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Doyoung pun lega ternyata hantu menyebalkan ini mau juga membantunya.

" Tapi dengan syarat"

Doyoung seketika mendelikan matanya, dia berpikir baru saja ia bersyukur karena Jisung mau membantunya tapi ternyata ia begitu pamrih.

" Tolong bantu aku menemui keluargaku dan menemukan rangkaku"

Doyoung dan Jaehyun menatap Jisung dengan penuh iba, rasa ingin membantu muncul begitu saja dengan sangat membuncah.

" Ey, sudahlah jangan menatapku dengan tatap menyedihkan. Aku meminta bantuan kalian, bagaimana kalian mau membantu aku?"

Doyoung dan Jaehyun dengan cepat mengangguk. Mereka berdua berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu hantu setampan Jjisung.

" Bagus, sekarang aku ingin memberitahu kalian tentang apa yang aku ingat, setelah itu kita berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menormalkan kembali mata Jaehyun hyung"

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita membahas itu di rumahku"

" Baik aku setuju, rumah Jaehyun memang paling tepat untuk membahas hal tidak lazim seperti ini"

Doyoung menyetujui usul itu, karena dia tidak ingin keluarganya banyak bertanya yang aneh-aneh jika dia membawa seorang teman laki-laki terutama jika laki-laki tersebut Jung Jaehyun.

Doyoung POV

Aku mengikuti langkah Jaehyun yang begitu cepat sesampaianya kita di rumahnya. Rumah Jaehyun terlihat sangat megah. Jaehyun langsung menyuruhku dan Jisung pergi ke kamarnya, karena dia ingin menemui dulu ibunya. Aku dan Jisung tanpa banyak bertanyapun langsung bejalan menuju kamar Jaehyun.

" Jisung ah! Bisakah kau duduk atau diam aku lelah melihatmu berjalan kesana-kemari" ucapku kesal. Jisung hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

" Kalau nuna mengeluh terus aku yakn nuna tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh!" pekiknya.

" YA! Park Jisung!" teriaku.

"Ya Doyoung, jangan teriak-teriak di rumah orang" Jaehyun telah datang sambil membawa napan dan beberapa cemilan.

" Wah, kue itu! Jisung suka sekali". Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat setan clik itu. Sepertinya dulu dia merupakan anak orang kaya juga.

" Jinjja? Ini juga cemilan favorite ibuku" ujar Jaehyun.

" Wah daaebak ternyata kau mempunyai selera yang bagus Jisung ah" ucapku. Jisung hanya memamerkan senyuman yang terlihat sangat sombong di mataku.

" Kau tahu Jaehyun, di rumah besar mu ini banyak sekali penghuninya" ucapku. Aku hanya mencoba berkata jujur karena sedari awal aku memasuki gerbang rumah ini terlihat banyak manusia tak kasat mata yang beralu lalang.

" Aku pun baru menyadarinya, hal paling gila adalah ketika aku melihat arwah tetanggaku di depan rumah" terlihat Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Aku kira akan mudah untuk mengabaikan mereka, ternyata sungguh sulit sekarang aku tahu mengapa terkadang kau berbicara sendiri". Tanpa sadar aku langsung tertawa saking girangnya.

" Rasakan! Sekarang tahu kan sulitnya mengontrol ekspresimu saat melihat hantu-hantu seperti itu". Jaehyun mengangguk membenarkan. Aku tak medengar suara Jisung ikut menertawakan Jaehyun, kulihat ia sedang memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding kamar Jaehyun. Jisung terlihat meneliti foto-foto terseebut, sedikit mengangguk belum lama ia menggeleng lagi. 'Dasar sok detektif' pikrku.

Author POV

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berdiskusi akhirnya mereka telah emmutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul Marry you. Karena Doyoung merasa suaranya cocok untuk lagu tersebut, dan Jaehyun pun akhirnya setuju karena lagu ini tak begitu sulit untuk mereka nyanyikan. Dengan bermodal lirik lagu yang telah di cetak, keduanya membagi part lagunya. Dan secara perlahan memulai untuk latihan. Jisung tak di ketahui keberadaanya. Dia menghilang karena malas mendengarkan perdebatan kedua manusia tersebut. tak hanya dia, hantu-hantu yang bberada di sekitar kamar Jaehyun pun terlihat malas untuk mendengarkan perdebatan tersebut.

" Sudah, besok aku akan coba mengatur nadanya Doyoung ah. Ngomong-ngomong sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan tentang bagaimana cara menutup mataku kembali" Jaehyun berucap sambil membereskan meja yang dia paka tadi.

" Benar, tapi aku rasa hantu-hantu tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mu Jae" ucap Doyoung.

" Yap, kau benar entah hanya perasaanku mereka justru terlihat takut ketika menyadari aku mampu melihat mereka" Doyoung hanya mengangguk, dia berpikir aneh juga jiga hantu-hantu di rumah Jaehyun ini tidak ada yang mengganggu Jaehyun, padahal Doyoung dapat pastikan jumlahnya melebihi dari yang ada di rumahnya.

" Jae, apa sebaiknya kita tanya orang pintar terlbih dahulu?"

" Orang pintar? Aku rasa kau juga sudah seperti dukun"

Doyoung hanya memberikan deathglare pada Jaehyun, dia sedang malas berdebat.

" Tapi kedukun ga gratis Jae" ucap Doyoung.

" Ada yang gratis, Jisung tahu"

Jisung tiba-tiba duduk diantara Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Jaehyun dan Doyoung dengan kompak mengumpati Jisung yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi tak lupa juga ia bertanya mengenai dukun gratis tersebut.

" Itu loh nun, mbah google"

" WHAT THE-"

" Dasar bocah setan, aku kira itu dukun memang manusia taunya google. Kau ini hidup jaman kapan tahu saja kalau google disebut mbah?" ujar Jaehyun. Jisung hanya nyengir dan tetap mencoba memakan kue tadi.

" Tapi Jae liat, aku menemukan beberapa cara untuk menutup kembali matamu." Doyoung menyodorkan ponselnya. Jaehyun membaca dengan teliti. Dia menatap Doyoung seakan berkata " Yang benar saja!" tapi doyoung segera menyimpan halaman web tersebut.

" Sebelum kita mencoba mana tahu kan hasilnya? Jadi Jung Jaehyun persiapkan dirimu arra!" Doyoung pun berdiri dan segera bergegas untuk pulang.

Jaehyun tak mengantar Doyoung sampe luar karena Doyoung menolaknya. Dia hanya memperhatikan Doyoung dari jendela kamarnya. Tapi suatu teriakan membuat Jaehyun tersadar, dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

" EOMMA!"

O

o

O

TBC

* * *

Maapkeun banyak typooo x'D

hey aku harap masih ada yang mau baca ff ini ;'0 maaf juga ya chapter ini sedikit dan aga gaje wkwk. tapi aku harap kalian masih mau membaca nya. Jangan lupa beri review ya!

balasan review chapter lalu.

taestrony : Nah iya kutukan Doyoung manjur banget! samaa author aja gemes sama Jisung wkwk iya ini udah dilanjut chingu, maaf ya baru di lanjut huhuhu. jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya~ gomawo!

Chevce : Ini dah di lanjut, Jaehyun itu emang nyebelin tapi disini doyoung emang galak banget xD maaf ya lama updatenya. jangan lupa review dan baca lagi! gomawo~

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Kmrn jaehyun lagi ngeselin jadi gapapa kena kutukan siapa tahu bisa jadi lebih deket kan ciaaaa! wkwk. ini uddah di lanjut, maaf lama updatenya chingu. jangan lupa baca dan review lagi yaa gomawo~

Guest: Jaehyujn nya nyebelin soalnya! itu doyoung yang bilang wkwkk. makasih udah review jangan lupa baca dan revieew lag ya chinguuuu.

Rimm : Berantem mungin karena hobi merka berantem wkwkkw. iya bener Jisungnya lucu cia juga suka ! ini udah dilanjut maaf lama ya ;'0 ayo bacaa dan review lagi chinguuu~

NYUTENTAE : enggaka akan setiap chapter serem. cuma beberapa yang memang kental horrornya sisanya ya gitu aja ( aku gatau msuk genre mana ini) wkwk udah di lanjut nih ayo baca dan review lagi yaa chingu gomawoo~

mimi: Maaf baru di lanjut chingu, ayo baca dan review lagi yaaa, gomawoo~

jikyung-ssi: duetnya bukan di chapter ini mungkin chapter depan wkwk. jsiung boleh juga tuh ikut duet xD. ini udah di lanjut yaa ayo baca dan review lagiii! gomawooo~


End file.
